dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TrillSaiyan/Dragon Ball New Hope
Dragon Ball New Hope 1 year after the death of Buu After the death of Buu, the Z warriors were living in a time of peace. The Earth had forgotten about Majin Buu due to the dragon balls, and things seemed to be alright. However it was only a matter of time until this peace was to be broken... Wasteland Ep1 "So Kakorot, when you fought me, what did you hope to achieve? It was only sooner or later before you would have shown your 3rd form" said Vegeta. (Goku giggles) "Maybe... Then again I didn't think I'd have to use it agaisnt you" (Vegeta smiles) "Well, Kakorot, if you think that your going to keep on surpassing me you can think again!" (Vegeta powers up in base form, takes a fighting stance") "Well, Vegeta we'll have to see about that" (Goku powers up in base form, also taking fighting stance) "YAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!" (Vegeta lashes at Goku, striking him with punches and kicks, Goku blocks every hit) "Kakorot, your time is up! It's time for me to be the one who breaks the barriers, to achieve the new forms!" (Goku now does a series of hits, Vegeta blocks every move) (Vegeta jumps back and looks at Goku, he smiles) "Tell me Kakorot, you learned many things in other world. From acheiving super saiyan 3 to the fusion dance... but tell me... DID YOU LEARN THIS!" (Vegeta sweeps in and gut punches Goku, winding him in the process. Goku falls on his knees and gasps for breath) (Panting, slowly reaching up onto his feet) "Ve.. Vegeta... Wha...What was that?" (Vegeta smiles) "I might not have surpassed you Goku, not yet, but you must understand I am the Prince of Saiyans" (Vegeta helps Goku up, he looks confused) "Kakorot tell me, the speed and power of that punch, was at a level higher than both our of bases, correct?" "Yeah" "However I didn't transform did I? ".....No" "Kakorot, I've managed to learn a new technique. Where I can tap into my power without transforming" "What, seriously! That's awesome!" (Silence) "So, aren't you going to ask how I did it, Kakorot?" (Goku looks at the ground, with his hand on the back of his head) "Err... Vegeta I kinda know that technique too, he he he" (Vegeta falls, then rises back up again) "So why the hell didn't you block you oaf!!!" "I didn't want to rain on your parade. (Mimicking Vegeta) DID YOU LEARN THIS!!!!, What I'm I spose to say?" (Vegeta gets fustrated) "Ts.. ts.. gh..gh... Oh Cmon, lets jus continue training!!" (Goten flies in) "Dad, mom says that if you're not back with the wood, you're not getting anything to eat and not al;lowed to fight for a week" "*Shreiks*... Sorry Vegeta, I gotta go, uno what Chi Chi's like, we'll train again" "Kakor...." (Goku and Goten fly off) (Mumbles underneath his breath) "One of the strongest fighters in the universe and is still scared of an Earthling woman, I will never understand that man..." Category:Blog posts